A school day with Yugioh cast
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Ever wonder what a school day with the Yugioh cast would be like? Well your about to find out with me and my friends. This should be funny as hell. My friend is helping me write this. Now please read. the most this is going to be is six possibly seven chapters. Warning: Relatively nice Seto. Irish drinking songs. Neko Neko Marik. And midgets besides Yugi.
1. Morning

**Blue: Ok guys. This is just a stupid story that me and my friend Shelby have been coming up with for weeks now and both of us were laughing our asses of with each suggestion.**

**Seto: Great a comedy.**

**Blue: Don't use sarcasm on me. Anyway couples are Bakura and Dusty...**

**Bakura and Ryou: Noo.**

**Blue: Yugi and Yami. Shelby and Marik. Me and Joey!**

**Joey and Seto: What?!**

**Seto: You keep your hands off my puppy.**

**Blue: Oh shut up richboy. Joey's mine. Besides my sister is also paired with Seto.**

**Seto: Oh no not the insane fangirl you keep rubbing in Joey's face.**

**Blue: Oh it's her alright.**

**Marik: Who the hell is Shelby.**

**Blue: Shelby happens to be my best friend. And she is totally obsessed with you.**

**Marik: Oh great a fangirl.**

**Blue: Yep. Shelby's name in this will be Michelle Silver Mouto.**

**Yugi: Mouto?**

**Blue: Yeah, she's a midget too so she decided to be a Mouto. And I am Red Nina Kaiba.**

**Seto and Mokuba: Kaiba?!**

**Blue: Yes. Three reasons for that. Number one, Mokuba's fun to hang around. Two, I can play pranks all I want on Seto. Three, I'm one of the tallest girls in the school. Brooklyn is Rose Mili Wheeler.**

**Joey: Wheeler?**

**Blue: Yep. I asked her earlier who she wanted to be related to. Dusty is Omen Egyai Shaw. Now before I drag this any longer than I should Joey disclaimer.**

**Joey: Blue doesn't own Yugioh. by the way why is your name Red?**

**Blue: Well on Quotev my username is Red-eyes-girl so I decided to go by Red.**

**YGO cast: Ohh.**

**Blue: Well enjoy.**

* * *

><p>September,16, 2014.<p>

It was 5:30 am in Domino City, Japan. Michelle was sleeping peacefully in her room waiting for her alarm clock to go off in five minutes. Unfortunately she didn't get those five extra minutes of sleep for she woke to being shaken.

Michelle looked up to see her absolutely crazy, loud, and annoying to most, boyfriend... Marik Ishtar. Them being close and them barely making a living decided to live together.

"Marik. What the hell is it?" Michelle asked groggy.

"I want my Fancy Feast." (This is Neko Neko Marik if you want to be precise. He just doesn't have ears and a tail, but he acts like it.)

"Marik we ran out of Fancy Feast when you ate five cans for dinner last night. Now if you want Fancy Feast we'll get some after school." Michelle said waking up from her half asleep stupor.

"But I want some now." he complained.

"Marik. You'll get Fancy Feast when you get it. Now I suggest you get out so I can get ready for school." she said sternly that usually got him to go but not this time.

"But I don't want to go to school. That stupid uniform doesn't show off my midriff. How are people supposed to know I'm sexy if I don't show it off." he complained. (Midriff is basically your abbs. He does wear a belly top.)

"Marik I know your sexy so that's all that matters. Now I suggest your get your tail end in gear and get ready. I'm not going to be flexible. I will call Red. She will get you out if you try to hide in the vent like you did last year." she threatened.

"Ha, you really think she'll do that?" Marik retorted.

"Are you kidding me of course she will. She loves torturing you. That and she is a morning person. Nothing will stop her from coming here and personally dragging you out of the house. NOW GET OUT." Michelle yelled the last part.

"Alright. Alright, you win." he said turning to leave.

"Always do." she smirked to her boyfriends retreating back. Michelle then turned to her dresser to get ready for the first day of school.

* * *

><p>Rose on the other hand was sleeping in her bed sound asleep. The alarm clock went of ten minutes ago but she just ignored it.<p>

She did wake however to the ring of her phone. Grunting she opened her phone forgetting to look at the ID.

"Who the fuck calls at six in the morning?" she said as loudly as she could into the phone.

"Now now. Is that anyway to speak to your dragon?" taunted a voice feigning hurt.

"Oh hey Seto-chan. I didn't know it was you." Rose said sounding sheepish.

"Well I know your awake now, flower." he said lovingly, a voice you rarely hear off the phone.

"What time is it?" Rose asked groggy.

"Six o'clock." was the reply.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh no I'm gonna be late. Thanks dragon. I gotta go." she said hanging up before Seto could say bye.

Rose then moved to get ready. She had an hour to get ready and get to the bus stop. 'Hope I can make it in time.' she thought.

* * *

><p>Omen was pick locking a door her mind yelling at her in frustration. She had picked this lock plenty of times but never at six in the morning. She sighed in relief when she heard the click of the door.<p>

'It's about damn time.' she thought her green eyes widening in happiness.

She pushed through the door and into the cluttered apartment. 'Jeez doesn't he clean at all. Sometimes I wonder why I like him.' she thought. She came across a closed door. She knew what it led to and opened it too see her lazy ass boyfriend... Bakura Mao still sound asleep in bed.

"Kura, wake up. I mean it." she said shaking him.

He didn't even budge. Omen sighed but then smirked getting a fun plan to wake him up.

She got right up to his ears and yelled. "HEY FLUFFY, BAKA PHARAOH STOLE YOUR MILLENNIUM RING."

That woke Bakura right up. "WHERE IS THE BASTARD?" was his reaction.

"That woke you up," Omen giggled. "Now get dressed. I don't want to be late for school." she said getting off the bed.

Bakura grumbled as he got up but then realized..."I'm not fluffy." he said. Omen just smirked at his face.

"Oh I think you are. Have you checked your hair lately? Now I'm going to leave the room so you can get ready." she said leaving the room.

Bakura just looked at her retreating to the living room. 'I love her but I wish she would leave my millennium ring out of it.'

* * *

><p>Reddni (Red) was walking to the bus stop with her boyfriend, Joey Wheeler. The two were the only couple, besides Yugi and Yami to wake up on time. Yugi and Yami got together shortly after the ceremonial duel. Yami was in love with Yugi and vise versa. The Egyptian gods deciding Yami had done his best to save the world decided, not to let him suffer, and granted him the opportunity to live a life with Yugi. He immediately excepted and they have been together ever since.<p>

Red sighed in content as she walked with Joey hand in hand.

"So how much you want to bet Marik ran out Fancy Feast?" Joey asked.

"Oh come on we already know he ran out. I still don't see how he can eat that. It's shit." Red said.

"Oh and how would you know?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Red just replied by pinching the bridges of Joey neck, making him squeal like a girl.

"Ok. Ok. You win." Joey said arching his back.

"I'll always win." Red said proudly as she let go.

"I'm glad I have you as a girlfriend." Joey said wrapping an arm around her waist. (I'm squealing on the other side of the screen.)

The two arrived at the bus stop to see Tea, Tristan, Duke, Yami, and Yugi waiting at the stop.

"Hey guys." Tea called.

Joey and Red ran over to the them.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Duke asked.

"Yeah your usually awake before me and Duke." Tristan said.

"We would have been here sooner but..." Red shot Joey a glare. "Joey wouldn't get out of the fucking cupcakes. I literally had to drag him out of the room." she finished.

Joey just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Seto, Rose, Michelle, Marik, Omen, and Bakura all arrived. The six had met up in the intersection that is right before the stop.

"Hey guys. What's so funny." Bakura asked.

"Only that Joey tried to sneak cupcakes behind my back at four in the morning." Red said pinching Joey's neck as she did a few minutes ago.

"Hey, hey. What did I do this time?" the blonde complained.

"Nothing it's just fun to do that."

Everyone laughed at Joey's predicament.

"I know how you feel. Red would do that to me all the time, last year." Michelle laughed.

The bus finally arrived and the 13 teenagers got on.

Red's assigned seat was the third one back on the right row. Her old friend Tyler was sitting there so that meant she was his seat buddy.

Joey sat in the seat next to them with Mai. It was quite obvious that the seating arrangements were boy and girl a seat. Marik and Shelby got a seat together. Seto and Rose got a seat together. Tristan and Tea got a seat together. Duke and Ryou got a seat together. Omen and Bakura got a seat together too. Basically everybody that was a couple got a seat together, besides her a Joey.

'Lucky bastards.' Joey and Red thought at the same time. {Great minds think alike. Wait Joey doesn't have much of a great mind. Oh well.}

Seto and Rose were sitting behind Tyler and Red, and well let's just say that Rose was annoying the hell out of Tyler. Enjoying it too. Seto was just smirking choking down a laugh.

Tyler, who is about 4'11, turned around and said, "Hey will fucking stop? I'm tired of your humming."

"Oh yeah? Make me shortstack." Rose said.

Red just shook her head at her friends antics. She looked over to Joey to see he was just as miserable as she was. "This sucks." she mouthed to him.

"Agreed." he mouthed back. Omen and Bakura were in the seat in front of Red and Tyler, and Omen was singing the Irish drinking song to Bakura, who was laughing his ass off.

"And cut off his lucky charms.." Red heard Omen sing. Now Bakura was laughing as hard as he could, and so was Red. Tyler stopped the argument with Rose and both just laughed their sorry asses off. Even Seto couldn't hold in a laugh.

Joey on the other hand was just staring at them having no clue as to what was going on. Red looked at him. "You don't get it?" she asked. He shook his head. "Cut off his lucky charms? Just look down and replay that line in your head." she said.

Joey did just that and was soon laughing his ass off as well. Michelle and Marik didn't notice because Marik was to busy complaining about his fancy feast and midriff. Omen continued the song. "Now everybody's dead. Now everybody dead. So then we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and then go drink some more. Then we'll drink, throw up, pass out, wake up, and go drinking once again."

Michelle and Marik finally heard the song and were laughing their asses off as well.

"I know I should feel offended, but for some reason I don't." Ryou said.

"That's because your British not Irish." Duke answered.

Tea just rolled her eyes. It's going to be along school day, and whole hell of a lot longer school year.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue: Hey guys like I said previously this is just a stupid thing. Next chapter will be homeroom and a few periods. And I am going by my school schedule but I will be making up teachers names. Gym, lunch, and science are going to be one hell of a blast to write. Now review please.<strong>


	2. Theifshipping blooper

**Blue: I repeat this is not a chapter. It's just a stupid little funny joke that my friend made today. It's theifshipping yet it's not. You'll find out what I mean when you read this. Now read it.**

Bakura just arrived back to the evil council base.

"Bakura. Where is my milkshake?" Marik asked.

"I don't have your milkshake." Bakura answered.

"Why not?"

"I didn't have enough money."

"But I want my milkshake!"

"Well your not getting one."

"But I thought you loved me?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"The internets."

"Marik I told you to stop reading those."

"But I don't want to. They're entertaining."

"In what way?"

"Lots of ways."

"Now I'm afraid to go to sleep around here."

"What are you afraid of?"

"You."

**Blue: Ok did any of you see the reference. Marik read theifshipping off the internet or a.k.a . Yay for fanfiction. Now review and tell me whether you thought it was funny or not.**


	3. Bakura Hunting Another meme

**Blue: Hello guys. Michelle came up with two more memes! First is what she does on the weekends. Sometimes I come.**

Michelle was at the deer hunting lodge with Red.

"Michelle who is this volunteering "target" that you mentioned?" Red asked.

"Well technically he didn't volunteer for this."

"What did he volunteer for?"

"He thinks he's been invited to come hunt with us."

"He doesn't know that he's actually being hunted."

"No." Michelle said, before she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because Bakura is the target."

Red laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"And he doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"I don't know what." Bakura said coming onto set. He was obviously drunk off his ass. [

"He's still drunk from Saturday." Red asked.

"Yep. It's the only way he'd agree to this."

"Ok now, Bakura, you have one job. Your going to attract the deer to us by wearing these deer antlers." Michelle said tying them to his head.

"Ok. Now run." She told Bakura, slapping his back.

Bakura then went hunting.

Red on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Funny right." Michelle said.

"Yep." Red said getting up. "So how much of a head start does he have."

"About 5 seconds." Michelle said, then running off. Red went after her. "Also if Marik gets in the way. Shoot him down."

"But he's your boyfriend."

"Who gives a damn."

"No one. Even Omen doesn't give a damn that we hunt her boyfriend." They then set off into the worlds.

**Blue: Let me know what you think. I know stupid. It's funnier in real life.**


End file.
